deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips and Tactics
This page contains tactics used by Dead Frontier players for overcoming certain challenges of the game. Fighting When traveling or fighting in the Inner City: There are several important considerations to fighting or traveling in the Inner City: *'Hunger '- To gain the maximum experience from each kill always travel Nourished, ''your experience gained per kill degrades along with your hunger. You lose 1 hunger points every 2 minutes in the inner city. *'Health''' - In order to hit hardest, run fastest, and have the maximum critical hit chance always travel in Healthy condition, your attack strength, and critical hit chance degrade along with your health. *'Armor' - To receive the maximum protection and stat boosts from armor always repair your armor to Normal condition before traveling in the Inner City, Broken armor provides no protection. *'RUN Energy' - It is best to save running for when you need it, if you are running and not in combat remember that you are wasting food and will be less able to survive when combat arises. *Player Statistics - - - *Strength = Base requirement to equip weapons and armor *Endurance = Depending on the skill points put into it, your HP goes up. *Agility = Speed of walk and run *'Accuracy' = Efficiency of shooting where you aim. *'Critical Hit = Rate of critical hits' *'Reloading = Speed of reload' *'Weapons' - For best success stack all of your weapon points into three weapon classes of your choosing, It is strongly recommended that you begin by training one proficiency first, then decide which other weapons will best suit your style of combat. *'Aggro' - Higher aggro means faster zombies, and a larger number of them. Using Machine Guns, and Shotguns will increase aggro significantly. Quiet weapons are recomended, Blunts, Blades and Knives, for example, don't attract any aggro. But be aware. An aggro spike may occur at any time for no apparent reason. When transitioning from area to area, the aggro sometimes will follow the player, especially if the aggro was caused by a siren. However, the aggro is substantially less with every subsequent area until it eventually returns to normal. Behind Barricade Attacking This one helps out a lot for new players starting Dead Frontier. Here's how it works. First off you need a gun with a lot of bullets then you need to find a fenced in area where its easy for a player to enter but very hard for the zombies to enter then all you need to do is gain aggro. Fire off a few rounds and get the undead all riled up then once they charge your location they will have a fence, car or whatever blocking their path to you and all you'll have to do is kill them in total safety. Now depending on the area you chose you can be attacked, its mainly your choice of safe haven that decides how effective this tactic will be. Also, it is advised to bring a group with you depending on your level and the area you are in. Sometimes you can't leave until all the enemies are dead and that's when you should switch to a melee weapon to clear your escape route. However do not do this if you're facing Reapers, Tendrils and Bloats. They have long range attacks and can hit you if you're standing too close to your chosen barricade. Circle Technique thumb|450px|leftThe common zombie in the 3D version takes a while to lock the target player in order to attack. Some players have taken an advantage from this and built up a simple technique to attack multiple zombies without being hit. This video shows how with a melee weapon, though it is possible to use the same technique with different weapons. Traveling There are two attitudes a player can assume towards traveling in the Inner City: *Aggressive - gathering zombies around the character by making aggro. The player usually uses loud noisy weapons to attract zombies. *Passive - avoid conflict with zombies and avoid running. By walking the footsteps' noise is reduced greatly, therefore zombies are less attracted by a walking player than a running one. When transitioning from area to area, the aggro sometimes will follow the player, especially if the aggro was caused by a siren. However, the aggro is substantially less with every subsequent area until it eventually returns to normal. Reaching Fort Pastor (Passive) This guide is designed for low level players who want to have a low risk journey from Nastya's Holdout to Fort Pastor. The most famous of all the outpost in Fairview City is Fort Pastor for its cheap prices and services, and the appearance of some of the game's boss zombies, such as the Titan, the Mother or the Wraith, near the entrance of this outpost. With the soldiers guarding the entrance, it is easier to get experience, but the only challenge standing between you and Fort Pastor is the countless horde of zombies. So, here are some recommendations: *Don't kill any zombie on your way to Fort Pastor just ignore them, because it will attract all the zombies in the area including tendril and bone so don't kill them, don't shoot them and don't even think of doing hit and run because it is highly suicidal. Zombies only follow you when they see you, and will only attack if you are within range of their arms. Don't forget, you can always run. *If a zombie starts following you, stay calm, don't attack and just keep on walking. A zombie will hunt you down when it is attacked or during aggro. Keep moving, running around an obstacle, or a small burst of sprint will eventually lose the curious zombie tail. *If a zombie following you starts to get attention and attracts other zombies, run. Run for your life, because if their numbers increase above 5 they will start to run at you. *If you see a tendril or a bone don't attempt to kill it because once you attack it, it will aggro other zombies and hunt you down. If you encounter it walk amidst the obstacles until he loses interest on you. If it persists, run! *If it can't really be avoided, use your gun and blow them away, but only use a pistol or other quiet weapon that doesn't cause too much noise. *If you must kill zombies on the way to Fort Pastor, silent weapons are a must or pistols which attract little attention. Looting While looting, it is advisable for players to avoid the use of weapons that increase aggro. Higher aggro means faster zombies, and a larger number of them. This will hinder your looting activities. Using Machine Guns, and Shotguns will increase aggro significantly. Pistols and Rifles also attract zombies and may disturb the looting. Quiet weapons, Blunts, Blades and Knives, for example, don't attract any aggro. But be aware. An aggro spike may occur at any time for no apparent reason. Players are encouraged to go out into the Inner City, if they feel comfortable. However, looting in very deep areas of the city isn't recommended, unless the player has enough stats or weapons to be able to handle the tougher zombies. Instead, the player should loot in places that are easier for them to survive in. Survival is the first priority; loot isn't as important as the player's life. How to survive and loot on the street First you need to get to the endzones or very close to them. End zones are actually a nickname for the South Eastern and North Eastern zones on the map, because it is very close to outposts and have very easy traffic way, while still have good loot and strong zombies You can kill on your way there as much as you like or not. It really doesn't matter. Main thing is that you use silent weaponry, such as melee, pistols or rifles. Melee would be the best choice( unless it is a mother or a zombie that explodes when it dies). If you are willing to risk your health, go ahead but it is still recommended to kill exploding zombies from a distance with a silent gun. You don’t want to attract any zombies, though an aggro spike could happen and force you to run like hell. But that's not the case. Keep your head cool and stay silent. Once you get to the end zones, the only thing to do is loot. Loot like there's no tomorrow. Ignore the zombies walking nearby. Eliminate anything that got your attention. It should stay that way until aggro spike happens. If zombies charge fast into your body with no reason at a good number, it means aggro spike. Aggro Once they start to spawn, keep walking circles and gather them all up in a tight group. After that, start killing them. Concentrate on fast enemies first. When you are moving, mostly the zombies are unable to damage you. Beware that light collision zombies could be easily pushed by others while attacking, giving the attacker more range and may attack you. Some of the times, zombies will have longer attack ranges, it is advised you keep your distance between you and your enemy. (If you have Melee weapons) When dealing with most of the zombies, a good idea, like stated above, is to use a quiet weapon. Melee works absolute wonders when it comes to keeping the aggro of the area down. Also, if someone in the area has a chainsaw on them and you are trying to loot, a good idea would be to do one of two things: *Stay near the chainsaw player until their death *Run from the area and go a few blocks away into the safer areas so they wont harm you. Chainsaw Grinding - Exp Runs Chainsaws are great weapons for starting aggro, as they can cause a significant rise in a very short time. Any chainsaw works well, but it is recommended to use a higher powered one for higher leveled areas, such as Dogg's, Precinct 13, or Fort Pastor. In these areas, at least a STEEL MS800 is advised, as most zombies in these areas will be able to withstand the attacks of anything lower for quite some time, allowing too much aggro to build up. This can drastically raise your chances of being killed. If you have a chainsaw weaker than the STEEL MS800 you should be circling your target. When chainsaw grinding, there are a number of zombies that you do not want to mess with at such a close range. *'Leapers:' These bad boys can easily wipe you out with only one hit if you aren't paying attention. If you believe you can, get behind them and stay behind them, as this is the only place they can't hit you. This can be dangerous as you will be less mobile, allowing other zombies to hit you. This tactic is recommended only for those with powerful melee weapons. *'Tendrils:' These creatures are extremely fast, and can do substantial damage over a long range. A skilled survivor can circle them effecively, but it is not advised. These are difficult to take out at close range with a melee weapon or chainsaw. *'Brutes:' These monsters should not be killed with melee weapons, because when they die they explode releasing a gas that will hurt you. So to kill them you need a long-range weapons. But there is a way to kill them with only a few bullets. You have to hurt them with a melee weapon and then shoot them. You will notice that they died with a few shots. *'Mothers:' Mothers can vomit 3 times the max melee range, killing them with chainsaws can be very difficult. When they vomit, they stop moving for a short time. Which gives an opening to get behind them, but it is not advised, as they have high health and damage. Also like the brutes they explode upon death, so while dealing damage to them with any kind melee is possibel, you will need to finish it of with some kind of gun. *'Wraiths:' If you are new to Dead Frontier and wish to attack this creature, don't. Only experienced players may even think of attacking and killing these creatures. If you really want to try it, then the Wraith is like a fast moving mother. She will stop to attack which gives you an opening to circle around. Be warned, one false move can be fatal and sometimes she will circle more than usual which could also lead to the player getting hit. Their tentacles have a length of 2.5x the swing length of a katana and can alternate her attacks with the left and right so melee is highly unadvised. *'Black Titans:' Even more dangerous than a Wraith, it is extremely unadvised to fight the Black Titan with melee as it can kill anyone with the best armour and max endurance in two hits. Circling is a 99.99% death risk because of all the lesser zombies around the player. However, if you have very high agility and some other high leveled players, the other players will distract the Black Titan so use this to your advantage and get behind it and rev up your chainsaw. If it run towards you, DO NOT CIRCLE just use guns until it is distracted again. Category:Gameplay